Formalities
by Blue Funk
Summary: Chika wants to hear his name. But he doesn't just want it spoken. He wants it screamed out. And not just by anyone. Oh no. He wants Shito screaming his name.


Just finished watching Zombie Loan today. Episode 11 ruined the best possible yaoi moment ever. xD So in homage of finishing up the series, I.. wrote this. Instead of working on my AkuRoku. YAY.

There is no plot. This is smut. And there's not enough smut in the Z-L section of xD

* * *

**Formalities**

* * *

It had always been the same. They kept things formal. Last names only. They weren't _that_ close, after all. Just because you had died together and carried the other's hand instead of your own for six months didn't create bonds. Right?

That's what that damn Tachibana thought, though. Chika was sure of it. He dashed through the damp, eerie metallic halls, searching for the idiot that had gotten himself caught. The idiot that refused to make friends or create connections between people. The idiot that, at this very moment, needed his help. He didn't deserve to be rescued. The bastard didn't even try to call him by his first name. It was almost as if they were strangers that they stuck to the last-name basis.

Growling under his breath, the white-haired boy felt his hand heat up, pulsing with life. Shito was nearby, he was sure of it.

"_I can feel it! He's close!"_ Chika sped up, running all out now, until his senses and burning hand brought him to the locked steel door. It took seconds to flip the meaningless latch and storm in. It took a little more time for Chika to take in the site of the boy who was currently strapped to a bed, looking shocked, eyes wide past the tousled indigo bangs.

"Akatsuki!" gasped Shito. Last names again, huh?

Chika took a step away from the doorway, holding the wooden sword loosely in his hands as he panted, trying to catch his breath. The whole while, he couldn't take his eyes off of Shito. The way his legs and arms were chained to the ends of the bed or how his jacket was open to reveal bandages around his torso. He was hurt. And he was vulnerable.

In the tense atmosphere, Shito, meanwhile, had his eyes locked to Chika's golden ones, occasionally getting distracted by the small beads of sweat dripping down the boy's face.

"Akatsuki." He repeated, quietly. Why had he come? He had been half-expected Michiru to stumble in squealing about ghosts or something of the sort. A panting, annoyed looking Chika had been the last candidate on his list. Akatsuki wasn't the kind of person who would do rescue missions, let alone for something like him.

Chika finally straightened and sighed. Shito didn't miss the bandages around the white-haired boy's hand. They had both felt the rotting before, during the day. Shito himself had already detached his arm away from the useless hand. It lay limp above him, still hand-cuffed.

"Why were you caught?" Chika drawled, moving forward with an exasperated look. "Lame. And you got hurt, too!" He looked meaningfully at Tachibana's wrapped upper-body.

Shito choked slightly, surprised, but Chika kept talking, a gleeful grin stretching his lips. He leaned in, yellow eyes glowing even in the dimly lit room. "That looks painful. Eh?"

That totally killed the mood. The captured Tachibana scowled now, twitching his chained hands in protest. "Hey! If you came to save me, get this off me!"

He eyed the amused glint in Akatsuki's gaze warily. The sword-user didn't look like he was willing to undo the straps just yet.

"Now, now, calm down..." snickered Chika, tossing the wooden sword to the ground. Amidst the frantic jingling of Shito pulling at his bonds, Chika's mood changed again. The grin turned to a lazy smirk. "Hey, Shito."

"What?" Shito growled. What the hell was he waiting for? If he came to rescue him, why wasn't he _doing_ anything?"

"Feel like calling me by my name yet?"

Shito's eyes narrowed as he froze. "What are you talking about at a time like this? We need to get going."

It seemed to get cold in the graffiti-covered room as Chika gave a low chuckle, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "We still have time." He went to undoing the bandage about his arm. The dead hand plopped into his lap as soon as the white gauze was tossed aside and in a few languid motions, Chika had his own hand back, attaching it onto his wrist, and Shito's hand was returned as well. Shito watched in confusion, suddenly wary of the calm Chika.

"Now then..." snickered Akatsuki, stretching his hand briefly. Months of annoyance had built up in the sword-wielder. Even in moments like this, Shito refused to acknowledge him by his first name. No, this wouldn't do. They wouldn't leave this room until the damn blue-haired idiot choked "Chika" out from his snarling mouth.

Shito bit back a gasp as a gentle hand feathered up his injured, sensitive stomach. He suddenly felt extremely vulnerable, strapped up this way. He had one hand back, though. Fingers were soon wrapped around Chika's arm, squeezing painfully.

"What are you doing?" He hissed, deep brown eyes almost slits of anger.

Chika leaned in closer, moving one hand to prop himself up by Shito's head. The distance between them was small, and this made the chained boy nervous. "If you won't call me by my name, I'm just going to have to make you say it."

The gun-user shuddered at the deep purr in Chika's voice. The screechy teen was serious. He wasn't joking around, not with a tone like that.

"Or, really, I'd prefer to have you... _scream_ it." Chika added with a naughty grin, shifting his body now. Before Shito knew it, Chika was straddling him on the bandage covered bed, yellow eyes bright as he leaned in, pressing their bodies gently together.

Shito didn't even have time to protest about Chika being careful about his wound. In fact, he forgot about the wound altogether as the white-haired boy pressed his lips to his in a kiss. It was soft but hard at the same time. Akatsuki lined their hips up and slid his hands up as his lips traveled over to Shito's ear to bite gently at it.

The blue-haired captive shut his eyes. "Why do you care? Why bring this up here?" He suddenly asked, shivering as he felt a particularly sharp nip.

Chika replied by whispering into his ear, lips brushing against the abused skin. "I care because you using my last name... it's so cold. So meaningless. I want us to have a connection. I want to be..." He paused, warm air streaming into Shito's hair as he sighed. "Closer to you. Switching hands and sharing deaths isn't much when you won't acknowledge our bonds."

Shito turned his head to meet Chika's hard gaze, only to see the serious and lustful expression on the teen's face. Chika unexpectedly purred, grinding their hips together. "And now is the perfect time because I have you right where I want you."

The last few words were accompanied by a slow lick of Chika's tongue to Shito's cheek.

"I thought you didn't care." replied Shito, biting his lip as he felt himself getting aroused. Aroused by _Chika_. There were so many things wrong with this, including the blatant fact that they were both guys. His only free hand moved automatically to rest on Chika's hips.

Chika's eyelids slid halfway shut as he felt a certain part of Shito awaken. His own hard-on was already in full-forced and he couldn't help but roll his groin to the chained boy's that was splayed out beneath him.

"I care. More than you think, idiot." Chika moved to Shito's neck now, sucking and biting at the pale skin, taking in his smell and quickly warming skin.

Shito whimpered gently, hard and cold demeanor melting away. He felt Chika's hands press up along his chest, searching for something past the bandages. The roaming fingers found what they searched for quickly and Shito couldn't even hold back the soft moan as he felt Chika rub at his nipples.

"I thought were just ... partners." he muttered, grinding his hips back into Chika.

"That's not enough." Chika growled, jerking off the jacket and dress shirt Shito was wearing. The clothes remained bunched up by the darker-haired boy's still-cuffed hand, but it would have to do. Shito shivered as the cold hit his bare torso.

"It won't ever be enough for me. I'm a greedy bastard, Shito, it's just one of my faults."

Shito didn't respond. Instead, his fingers darted up to bury themselves in the darker spikes hidden beneath the white ones, curling around the back of Chika's head as he dragged him back to his mouth, silencing him as he smashed their lips together.

Chika hummed in approval, kissing back fiercely. They didn't fight for domination, but fought for more heat. The growing heat between them. Nibbling on Shito's bottom lip, Chika ground their erections hard into each other. They moaned together, but softly. Their instincts still told them to be quiet. They were still in enemy territory.

To help muffle Shito's groans, Chika gave his bottom lip one last bite before plunging his tongue into Shito's mouth. To his surprise, Shito fought back just as hard with his own. Laving their tongues against each other, both felt their eyes flutter shut as the pleasure grew in intensity.

"A-Akatsuki..." moaned Shito, hand falling loose, only to receive a sharp bite on his bottom lip again for his trouble.

"Still not ready to using my name, huh?"

Shito blinked as he felt Chika's lips abruptly leave him and a body slide down the length of his. Chika was moving to clamp his legs around Shito's. Keeping up a blazing eye-contact, he slowly moved to undo Shito's belt. Shito's chest was heaving. It strained the wound that was still bleeding on his upper body, but he chose to ignore it. He was too distracted and he couldn't take his eyes off of his partner. The belt was undone now and the white-haired boy moved to the zipper and button of his brown trousers. The unzipping sound was heard even above Shito's panting.

He couldn't handle it. Zombies weren't made for this sort of heat, especially not when their bodies were usually cold and bloodless. "Ch-Ch... ohhh..." He tried to choke out Chika's name, but his length was suddenly engulfed by a warm mouth and the rest of his attempt came out as a moan.

Since when did Chika do things like this? He was rude, he was moronic, he did things without thinking. But now... he was sucking him off. Shito couldn't wrap his mind around the thought and a particularly intense lick over the tip of his cock just completely made his mind go blank. His pants were also slowly being tugged down so that Chika could run his surprisingly soft fingers over the inside of Shito's pale thighs.

Chika languidly bobbed his head up and down, occasionally scrapping his teeth over the top of the hard cock. It was too bad that Shito's legs were chained so tightly together, or he would have gone farther with this. Nevertheless, he took things in his stride. He hummed gently in the back of his throat, sending through vibrations and eliciting a whimpering mewl from Shito.

Shito's legs were twitching as he back arched slightly. His only free hand scrabbled to grab hold of Chika's hair, almost like a lifeline as there were flashes across his vision and he felt himself let go.

"Ch-Chika!"

The warmth in the air fizzled and Shito felt himself cooling.

"Chika..." He breathed out, feeling the boy suckle down the last of his release. Chika crawled back up to lay himself over the blue-haired teen. He was smiling.

Kissing lazily at the dazed Shito's lips, Chika tucked his arms around him, turning the two of them so that they lay on their sides. "Say it again."

"Chika." Shika eyed the triumphant smile on Chika's face and couldn't help the small grin from stretching his lips out as well.

"There. That sounds a lot better." chuckled Chika triumphantly. "No more formalities."

"Chika..." repeated Shito, sighing. "Haven't you forgotten something?"

"Shito-kun! Ch-Chiko-kun?!"

"Michiru..."

**End.**


End file.
